Histoire de paternité
by Ahotep
Summary: Janet est enceinte mais personne ne sait qui est le père. Vala s'en mêlant, le chaos s'installe.


Résumé :Janet est enceinte et tout le personnel de la base se demande qui est le père

Rating: T

Avertissement : Stargate SG1 est la propriété exclusive de la MGM par conséquent je n'ai pas touché le moindre petit euro pour avoir écrit cette fiction! Son seul but est de divertir les fans de la série.

Note :Daniel n'a jamais ascensionné, Janet n'est jamais morte et Teal'c est sous trétonine et puis vous pouvez ajouter tous les nouveaux personnages comme Vala et Mitchell. Lana McEnzie mon OC (cf De Multiples aventures de SG1) fera également une apparition…

Un petit commentaire, SVP. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Une étrange rumeur courrait dans les couloirs du SGC. Le docteur Frasier était enceinte. Mais personne ne savait si c'était vrai. Et puis de toute façon vu que le sergent Walter Harriman n'était pas au courant c'est cela ne devait pas être vrai. Le pauvre sergent faisait un peu office de concierge. Il aimait les ragots presque autant qu'il aimait enclencher les coordonnées sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Donc tant qu'il n'en parlait pas cela voulait dire que c'était faux à cent pourcent.

Cependant le docteur s'absentait de façon régulière toutes les semaines et tous les matins elle se rendait à l'infirmerie et s'enfermait dans les sanitaires pendant une bonne heure. Ce qui faisait que les infirmières commençaient à jaser. Après le personnel médical qui la côtoyait le plus souvent vint Lana McEnzie. Elle fut la première à vraiment accréditer l'hypothèse d'une grossesse au sein du SGC. Bien sûr elle enquêta discrètement et personne ne se doutait de rien pour la simple raison qu'elle travaillait avec Daniel et que, comme tout le monde le savait, il souffrait d'allergie chronique à tout et à n'importe quoi. En gros se furent les femmes de la base qui mirent le doigt dessus et qui confirmèrent la rumeur de grossesse. Le sergent Walter fut le premier homme à être mis au courant.

Il va sans dire que dès qu'il fut mis au courant le reste de la base le fut aussi. Bien entendu Janet ne fut pas particulièrement heureuse de cette nouvelle. Elle aurait voulu garder sa grossesse secrète du moins jusqu'à ce que la nier soit devenue impossible. Elle savait qu'une fois la nouvelle dévoilée, l'immanquable question sur l'identité du géniteur allait lui être posée. Question à laquelle elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de répondre. Non, elle n'avait pas honte du père de son futur enfant, mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien dire. Justement à cause des ragots.

Ceci laissa supposer que l'hypothétique père faisait parti du personnel de la base. Déduction faite par cette chère Vala qui avait ouvert un bureau de pari à ce sujet dans ses quartiers. Elle centralisait tout et comble de l'étonnement ce furent les femmes de la base qui commencèrent à spéculer sur l'identité du père. La plupart des militaires pensèrent à Daniel, simplement car il était l'une des personnes à passer le plus temps dans l'infirmerie.

Ah Daniel, à cause de sa nomination comme père possible, les hommes aussi se mirent à parier et se rendre chez Vala. Cependant il ne fut pas le seul. Des bruits courraient comme quoi le colonel Mitchell avait souvent été vu en compagnie du médecin. Chose qu'il ne niait pas mais qu'il n'expliquait pas non plus. Enfin presque tout le personnel masculin de la base était soupçonné. Même le général Landry était sur la liste.

Et Janet ? Janet ne disait rien. Elle tentait d'éviter toutes questions. Mais bien sûr cela ne découragea pas les parieurs fous. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle put compter sur Lana qui s'occupa de détourner les gens de sa possible relation avec Daniel. Il était vrai que Daniel passait beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie mais il était encore plus vrai que c'était un homme presque marié, chose que Lana ne se priva pas de faire savoir à tout le monde. Et la pauvre Vala perdit de l'argent. Mais en gagna quand Lana spécula sur le généticien de la base, un homme au sourire colgate sur lequel fantasmaient les trois-quarts du personnel féminin.

Malheureusement cela fit augmenter les paris sur Mitchell et sur Landry. Certains se mirent même à parier sur Jack O'Neill alors que tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il était plus que marier au lieutenant colonel Carter. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Siler fut ajouter à la liste de même que le colonel Sheppard car il avait eu le malheur d'être sur Terre et plus particulièrement au SGC à l'époque de la conception du bébé mystère.

Les mois passèrent et aucun candidat ne se démarquait de la liste. Vala commençait à en avoir assez. Elle manquait de place pour stocker l'argent des paris et vu qu'une extra terrestre ne pouvait pas ouvrir de compte en banque elle s'était vu contrainte de tout ranger dans ses quartiers. Et maintenant ses tiroirs débordaient et elle ne pouvait plus rien mettre dans son matelas ou dans son oreiller.

Le ventre de Janet s'arrondissait de plus en plus et malgré cela elle refusait de divulguer l'identité du père et ce dernier faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Vala se mit donc à envisager l'espionnage comme ultime solution. Elle voulait absolument régler cette histoire car elle n'avait plus de place pour l'argent ; mais ce n'était pas ce qui la chagrinait le plus. Le pire était qu'elle ne savait plus où ranger ses objets collectors Hello Kitty. Elle demanda donc à Walter de pirater les caméras de surveillance situées devant la maison du médecin. Peut-être que les vidéos allaient lui donner la solution de l'épineux problème qui troublait la base depuis plusieurs mois.

Malheureusement les généraux Hammond et Landry en eurent vent et mirent un terme à cette tentative d'espionnage. Cela fit augmenter les paris sur le pauvre général Landry, qui commençait légèrement à regretter d'avoir demandé à travailler pour le SGC.

Le huitième mois arriva et avec lui vint le départ de Janet. Officiellement elle était en congé maternité depuis le début du septième mois mais elle avait insisté pour continuer à travailler. Elle avait finalement accepté de rester chez elle à condition qu'elle puisse venir tout les mercredis pour mettre à jour ses dossiers médicaux. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à ses collègues mais elle aimait le faire elle-même avec des stylos multicolores, habitude qu'elle avait prise au début de sa grossesse. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier les paris sur le père de son bébé. Elle avait appris à les accepter et à en rire. De temps à autres, elle donnait même de fausses indications pour voir la réaction du personnel de la base. Elle leur fit croire qu'elle s'était fait inséminée mais la théorie tomba à l'eau à cause Walter qui pirata les dossiers médicaux de tous les hôpitaux ainsi que ceux de la base. Résultat des courses, à l'aube du neuvième et dernier mois personne n'avait gagné et le père mystérieux coulait encore des jours paisibles.

Le neuvième mois arriva et Janet était plus ronde que jamais. Elle ne se déplaçait plus que péniblement et malgré cela elle passait à la base. Elle n'allait pas laisser des infirmières de seconde zone remplir ses précieux dossiers.

Et les paris ? L'affaire s'était un peu calmée mais n'avait pas été enterrée. Vala tenait absolument à connaître l'identité du géniteur. Enfin pas tant que ça, elle souhaitait plutôt se débarrasser de l'argent qui encombrait ses quartiers.

Nous étions un mercredi après-midi comme les autres. SG1 était en mission et Janet était dans son bureau entrain de remplir en vert fluo les contre indications médicales des nouveaux venus. Mais rien ne pouvait être habituel et normal avec SG1 en mission. En effet l'alarme se déclancha. Janet bondit, aussi facilement que le lui permettait son ventre, de sa chaise et se mit à courir toujours aussi facilement que possible à travers les couloirs de la base. Elle arriva à bout de souffle dans la salle d'embarquement pour voir débarquer SG1 au complet et en entier sauf pour Daniel qui s'était tordu la cheville en trébuchant sur des ruines.

Janet poussa un soupir de soulagement et se mit à sourire. Sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace. Elle se mit à tenir son ventre et commença à faire demi-tour quand elle sentit quelque chose de liquide couler le long de ses jambes. Elle venait de perdre les eaux. Elle lança un regard paniqué à la salle d'observation. Walter comprit ce qui se passait et appela l'équipe médicale. Equipe médicale qui arriva un peu tard car Teal'c avait pris la femme médecin dans ses bras et l'avait lui-même conduit à l'infirmerie devant le regard ébahi de ses compagnons.

Ces derniers les suivirent et attendirent dans le couloir que Teal'c les rejoigne. Mais il ne vint pas. Ceci laissa perplexe les membres de SG1. Tous ? non, Vala n'était pas restée avec eux. Elle était retournée dans ses quartiers pour chercher le cahier dans lequel elle avait noté les paris. De plus elle était plus que sûre que le père de l'enfant n'allait pas tarder à se faire connaître. Coutume humaine lui avait expliqué Lana car Daniel en avait eu assez de répondre à ses multiples questions sur la paternité sur Terre.

Elle les rejoignit et rien. Elle interrogea tout le monde et personne n'était entré dans la salle depuis que la porte s'était refermée sur Teal'c et Janet. Personne n'en était sorti non plus.

Ils attendirent encore et encore quand soudain un cri retentit. Le médecin en second sortit quelques minutes plus tard en tenant un petit paquet dans les bras. L'équipe se leva et il présenta le nouveau-né.

- Je vous présente Dork'el Anna Frasier. La maman va bien et le père aussi, même s'il a failli démembrer la sage-femme car elle n'allait pas assez vite à son goût.

L'équipe regarda le bébé puis ils se regardèrent avant de se frapper le front. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça. Personne ne l'avait fait. Néanmoins la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre car Walter était avec le groupe au moment de la présentation.

Quelques jours plus tard, Janet annonça elle-même la paternité de Teal'c et remercia de tout son cœur la base pour l'argent récolté qui allait servir pour les études universitaires de leur charmante petite fille.

Bien plus tard quand on demanda au personnel pourquoi personne n'avait parié sur Teal'c, il fut répondu que personne n'aurait cru que le jaffa allait renoncer au deuil de son épouse et encore moins s'unir à une Terrienne. De plus il faisait toujours un peu peur alors personne n'avait voulu courir le risque d'être sur la liste de ses ennemis. Cependant, grâce à cette affaire, le personnel de la base apprit que se mêler des affaires des autres pouvaient être bien mais que le résultat ne pouvait pas toujours être celui qu'on attendait.

* * *

**A/N :**Fini… Fic écrite exclusivement entre 23hrs et minuit. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière du résultat obtenu. Comme toujours j'accepte les reviews sympa et même les jets de tomates ou d'œufs pourris… 


End file.
